


Peak

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the moment he longs for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peak

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Sex without the dirty words" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted at there.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1574971.html?thread=19464507#t19464507)

Peak

This is the moment he longs for – the moment when all other sounds fade away. No more hospital noises from 2006, no more clatter and din of 1973, and especially no creepy test card girl from the television. Even the squeak and thump of his abused bed stops as their bodies clench and freeze. There’s nothing but the whoosh of his own blood in his ears and, swimming up through that roar, the long, low moan he and Gene each let loose after they cry out each other’s name.

Then they begin to move again, and the sound returns.


End file.
